Trading Places
by FiddleSticks411
Summary: Sam becomes a girly-girly and Freddie becomes a bad boy with the help of a witch. Will new relationships start? Or will everything go awry? Rated T for minoir swearing
1. So Your A Witch?

Trading Places

(I do not own iCarly. I do own this story which is 100000x better. Right? RIGHT!)

_**Carly's POV:**_

"GEEK!"

"BULLY!"

"NERD!"

"PERSON WHO WILL NEVER GET ANYWHERE IN HER LIFE!"

"Hehe, great comeback... NOT!"

WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF! I screamed.

"You guys have been fighting for 4 hours!" I shouted

*POOF*

Where did you come from?

"Hi I'm Natalie Armstrong. "I am what you call a witch. I am here to help;

Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson."

"That's Sam to you nub." Sam said. Then Suddnley, Orange/ Gold sparks flew out of Jessica's index finger. **(A/N: Sabrina the Teenage Witch, anyone?) **With the sparks that came out of Jessica's finger, Sam droped to the floor. "Hey I can't get up!" Sam said. I told you. I am a witch. Jessica suddnley pointed at Sam and Freddie. "Wrestle." She said sharpley.

"Fine." Sam said smerking.

They wersled for about 2 minutes and Freddie won.

"Hey, I feel weaker and Nerder!" Sam said.

"That because, I swithed Sam and Freddie's personalties. Freddie is now a bad boy as you might say and Sam is now a girly girl."

Suddnley, Sam's clothes changed from a red plaid tee, a pair of acid washed jeans and a pair of red Converse; to a pair of pink high-heels, a pink skirt and a pink tee with purple flowers on it.

Freddie's clothes changed from a blue striped polo, a pair of jeans, and a pair of blue Vans; to a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of black Converse, and a white tee and a leather jacket.

I was watching in pure amazment.

**(A/N: So what do you think will happen? How will this change affect their lives? I also started writing this story waaay before the Seddie arck. So sorry if it's a bit outdated.)**


	2. Carly's and Sam's thoughts

_Sam's thoughts_

_**Freddie's thoughts**_

_Carly's thoughts_

_**Sam's POV**_

So what? This Natalie chick think's she can just barge into my life and turn me into a girly-girly. I can tell you right now, that that's not going to happen. I don't know what she's expecting, me to fall in love with Freddie? A _Titanic_ story? Well why don't we just stick Freddie in a freezer and get it over with. No Jack & Rose love story here. But I do admit that the movie was actualy pretty good. But that's not the point here. The point is that this Natalie chick can't come into my life and change me. And for some strange reason, when Carly said "Panties" today, I didn't freak out. And fact all I did is say "MmmK" Weird. I think this Natalie chick is a demon is disguise. I wonder where Spencer is? Natalie can go swim in a pile of crap. Nahh. That crap is to good for her.

_**Freddie's POV**_

So this GREAT! Do you know HOW many dates I got! Well at least a good 5. I love being 'bad boy' it's great! I don't know why Sam's being a weirdo. Latley, all she ever talks about is how she want's Natalie to die in a pile of crap. The only issuie about being a bad boy is my mother. I have no idea what she is going to say. I bet it's gonna go something like this- "Fredward Benson! What on Earth are you wearing? You better go upstairs and get changed this INSTANT YOUNG MAN! Don't make me show Carly those baby photo's of you. And remember son. I don't bluff." Hopefuly Natalie has a potion for "Over protective mothers trying to ruin your social life"

_**No POV**_

"Ewww! There's pink on me! Get it off, Get it off, Get it off. GET. IT. OFF.!" Sam said pinching her pink and purple t-shit.

"Sweet! Look at my rad clothes!" Freddie said while feeling his clothes' flawness.

Sam was about say _Nobody uses the word 'rad' dumb face, _but instead, this is what came out "Nice clothes Freddie" _What the crab? _ Sam thought.

"Umm, what kind of cereal did you have for breakfeast? Nice O's?"

_Nice O's? Who uses the term Nice O's? He is such a dork face. _

_Thoese skinny jeans look good on you._

_Wait what? Natalie must be controling my thoughts. I would never say that to cute face. What the crab? Cute Face? Dork face is more like it. _

_Somethings wrong with Sam. She's talking to her self again. Maybe she's in love with Freddie. You never know. Besides, the last time she was talking to her self, she was in love with the pizza guy. She said his pizza's are 'the best pizza's in the world.' So I think Sam's in love with someone. I'm willing to bet money it's Freddie. Why? Because Freddie told me he kind of 'likes her.' I bet they have to like kiss or something for the spell that Natalie put on them to be broken. Trust me. I've seen it in the movies. I'm going to ask Natalie if I'm right. I wonder where Spencer is. Last time I saw him he was going to yoga. Meh. I think he met a hot girl, and won't stop flirting with her. Well I guess that's a different story._

**(A/N: Did you notice when Sam said the she's thinks Natalie wants her and Freddie to fall in love? *Wink Wink* *Nudge Nudge.* Anyways please R&R)**

**Peace**

**-FiddleSticks411 aka April**


	3. This Is Getting Out Of Hand

Trading Places-Chapter 3

_Carly's POV_

_I have to get Sam and Freddie together somehow. I talked to Natalie and she said that I was right. They need to fall in love for the spell to be broken. But how?_

"...And that wraps up iCarly for now!" I said.

"...So in the mean time, shower a lamp and eat a bottle of lotion! See ya next time!" Sam said while her hands were clasped around her signature blue remote.

"And...CUT! That was great guys!" Freddie said while high-fiving everybody.

"So what should we do next?" I asked walking to the door that led to the stairs to My living room.

"Let's go to the Grovey Smoothie! I'm sooo thirsty!" Sam said licking her lips.

"Why don't you just drink some water" I asked ponting to the sink

" . ." Sam said in complete monotone.

"But I like water." Freddie said in a 'you-just-insulted-my-cat voice.

"Don't push it. Benson." Sam said snarling at Freddie.

"Well, guess what, I can. Beacuse I can beat you at wreslting. BITCH!" Freddie said tauntingly.

"Please, Freddie, I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" Sam said in a non-sarcastic voice.

"What? were you being sarcastic?" Freddie asked while he felt Sam's forhead with the back of his hand.

"Freddie. Remember? The swap?" I said rasing my eyebrows.

"OHH YEAH! I remember now. Speaking of which, where is Natalie?" Freddie asked looking around the living room.

"Maybe on a date with Spencer" Sam said trying not to laugh.

"Uhh Sam..." I said said with my eyebrows raised.

"Did you know that Freddie called you a bitch?" I said with my eybrows still raised.

"Yeah, but you know Freddie. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was just caught up in the moment." Sam said agian in her strange non-sarcastic voice.

_"Carly"_ Freddie whispered to me.

_"Yes?" _I whispered back.

_"This new 'nice' Sam is really starting to freak me out, I'm think about jumping out window right now" _Freddie whispered back.

I knew he was kidding about the last remark, but he was right. New nice Sam _was _really freaking me out. Wait, If Sam is acting all nice, that means Freddie is going to start acting like a douche-

"Hey Carly. GO MAKE ME A SANDWHICH BITCH!" Fredding said yelling in my face.

"Freddie, do not use that ugly word for female dog **AGAIN**." Sam said very much annoyed.

"Please don't hit me, oh wait a second. YOU'RE A BITCH, AND BITCHS CAN'T FIGHT MEN!" Freddie said taunting.

Wait. The _Please don't hit me _phrase sounded real and not sarcastic. Was Sam turing back into a tomboy and was Freddie turing back into a Nerd? I have to find Natalie.

_*Beep*_

I got a text from Spencer. Finally!

To: Carly Shay

From: Spencer Shay the most Bad ass artist in all of Seattle

Hey Carly I texted you to tell you that I met this really cute girl Natalie at the Brobar, **(A/N: PewDiePie, Cleverbot anyone? Hehe) **So I won't be back untill later tonigh, maybe 11ish or midnight. Ohh I forgot to tell you her name is Natalie. Real Hot.

Here's a Picture:

*PICTURE*

Stay safe kiddo

-Spence

I looked at the photo. Huh. Sam was right. That was the same Natalie we met a couple of days ago.

Well.

I don't know how to deal with new girly-girl Sam or Freddie the douche-bag.

I'm gonna have to ask Natalie for Meds, so they act their "Normal" selves on iCarly. Good thing it is not school. _THAT _be a LIVING HELL. I wonder why it would be a living hell. Whateves.

**(A/N: Hey guys! So yeah that was chapter 3 of Trading Places. And did any of you get the Brobar refrence? Where PewDiePie was playing Cleverbot he he metiond the Brobar? Oh and remember Zach Lee? I fell off my bed laughing. Anyways see you next time on whatever I decide to make on FanFiction. Don't forget to R&R! Bye!-FiddleSticks411 aka April =^)**


	4. Saying Sorry

Saying Sorry

Carly's POV

Spencer didn't come home for 3 days. At first I thought he stayed over at Natalie's then at day 2 I texted him, and no response. I decided to look up Natalie Armstrong in the phone book, there were over a billion Natalie Armstrong's in Seattle, but only one had a job of a "magic store owner." Usually I would take Sam & Freddie, but they aren't speaking to each other, on a count of Freddie called Sam a bitch and she's really pissed. She told me that she wanted Freddie to pay but she didn't want to hurt him in the process. I really hope I can talk Natalie into breaking this so called "spell" It's tearing my friendship apart.

Spencer's POV  
I woke up in a crappy motel room all alone. At first I started panicking, but then I found a note on the white pillow next to me.  
It read:  
"Went Home,  
Natalie❤"  
Natalie. That name sounded really familiar. One of Carly's friends? No, that was Wendy. Hmmm. I must have had to much to drink last night. I looked at phone, July 8th. The last time I remember being home was July 6th. Woah. I need to call Carly.  
Suddenly, a pretty blonde girl came out of the bathroom in a sexy magician outfit.

Freddie's POV  
I feel bad for what I said to Sam the other day. I need to go tell her I'm sorry.

Sam's POV  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
"IT'S OPEN" I yelled.  
"Hey Sam." A familiar voice said.  
It was Freddie.  
"The hell do you want?" I asked reading Oliver Twist.  
"Look, I'm sorry." Freddie said. He was wearing his usual douche-bag clothes.  
"Oh, piss off" I said while beginning to resume reading my book.  
"Look. If you don't forgive me, that's fine. And I don't blame you either.  
I've been acting like a complet douche-bag lately." Freddie said. He voice really did sound sincere, but his clothes didn't.  
"You know how we dated, for a month. I didn't want it to end. Honstley." Freddie asked. He sat closer to me.  
"Netheir did I." Suddnely, Freddie kissed me.  
My clothes changed back into my usual tom-boy clothes. A plaid red tee, blue flared jeans and and a pair of red Converse. Freddie's clothes changed from his douche-bag clothes into his cute, yes I said it. Cute. Anyways, his clothes changed back into a blue polo, and a pair of blue jeans like mine, and a pair of blue vans (A/N: Blue & Red make Purple ;).  
"So, now that that's. Where you think Carly might be." I sounded pretty calm despite the fact that Carly might be missing, and perhaps dead. Freddie's voice was so calming to me❤.

"Ready Samantha?" He asked, with a smile growing on his face.  
"Ready." I replied.  
He was the only person is the entire WORLD (and maybe Carly) who could call me Samantha, and not get beat up by my butter sock.  
He took my hand, and we headed out the door.

(A/N: So that was chapter 4 of Trading Places. See you next chapter!)


End file.
